The Hunter and the Wolf
by XOXOIndianaEvansXOXO
Summary: Gaby Walker isn't an ordinary girl. She and her twin brother, Grayson are hunters. They kill everything that goes bump in the night. So what happens when they stumble upon Forks? Bodies are piling up. Are there new monsters in town? And what happens when a certain hot headed wolf starts stalking her? set after Breaking Dawn. Story Cover by Bookfreak25
1. Prologue

**The Hunter and the Wolf**

 **Prologue:**

Gabriella Walker (Gaby, unless you want to have an _accident._ ) was used to being different. When all the other girls were playing barbies, she was playing with her knife collection. When they were going out on dates, she was out on a hunt. She wasn't sad about it though. Only ordinary people yearn for ordinary lives. And she wasn't ordinary.

Her strangeness was what brought her here of all places. Forks,Washington. A small, dull, and wet little town. This place had about as much appeal to her as a brick wall. Nothing to do, no one to talk to, and nothing to hunt. Or so she thought.

This was just a rest for her and her twin brother Grayson. A place to rest her head and not much else. That was until she turned on the TV in their seedy motel room. Animal attacks. More over the past few months than ever before. Bodies turning up in the forest torn apart, yet no claw marks or animal hairs. The signs were clear.

Vampires.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Hunter and the Wolf**

 **Chapter One**

Gaby woke to cold drops of water falling on her face. She opened her eyes and saw a brown spot on the ceiling above her bed. She growled in annoyance before rolling out of bed. She glanced over and saw her brother, Grayson sleeping happily. She glared at him before turning and heading into the bathroom.

Gaby was a pretty girl, and she knew it, and used it when necessary. Long dark hair falling in waves down her shoulders. Almond shaped brown eyes lined with dark lashes. Full pink lips and smooth creamy skin. Beauty was a very useful tool, she thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Gaby scrubbed her face and brushed her teeth before getting ready. After five minutes she was ready. She was far from a girly girl. Once ready she walked into the bedroom and flicked on the overhead light.

"Wake up sleeping beauty."She said as she pulled the blanket off her brother. He grunted before sitting up and sending her a deadly glare.

"The moon is still up."He complained in a groggy voice.

"And I bet the vampires are too."She replied with a smile. Grayson rolled his eyes at his twin before getting out of bed.

"You like this job too much."He mumbled as he walked over to the dufflebag on the floor."Besides, we don't even know if there are any vampires."

"There are always vampires. All you have to do is look. And you saw the news, they're here."

"Maybe."Grayson said as he rifled through the bag looking for a clean shirt.

Grayson was always the voice of reason. The twins may look alike but that's where the similarities end. Where Gaby is reckless,unpredictable, emotionally driven, Grayson in reasonable,responsible and logical. Gaby likes to jump in with both feet, Grayson likes to dip a toe in the water. He keeps her from being too reckless and she keeps him from being too predictable.

After a night of breaking and entering and many other criminal offences they were sure. There were vampires in Forks. The sun had come up and the towns folk had risen as well. They had to cut their crime spree short or they would run into some trouble.

They were going to head back to the motel when Gaby declared she was hungry. So now the two are sitting in a small restaurant named _The Carver Cafe_. Grayson was looking around at the tacky decor with mild distaste while Gaby was scouring the menu.

"Why couldn't we have gone to Starbucks?"Grayson asked for the second time.

"For the millionth time, we need to get more information. Where do we get information? Gossip. And this seems to be the towns hang out."Gaby said setting down her menu long enough to curl her fingers into air quotes." Besides this town doesn't have a Starbucks."She finished, picking back up her menu.

"What kind of town doesn't have a Starbucks?" Gray mumbled as he picked up his menu. Gaby rolled her eyes as an older woman walked over to their table with a coffee pot.

"Coffee?"She asked warmly.

"What kind is it?"Grayson asked setting down his menu.

"Uh-...normal."The woman replied with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, but what flavour? Never mind, I'll just have a vanilla cappuccino no foam."Grayson said with a sigh. The woman looked between the twins unsure of what to do. They don't get questioned about coffee very often.

"We'll take the coffee."Gaby said noticing the poor woman's confusion. She smiled thankfully at Gaby before filling their mugs and continuing onto other tables.

"Can you not be a brat?"Gaby hissed at her brother who was frowning at the mug in front of him.

"Whatever."He mumbled before taking a sip, wincing, and putting it back on the table.

The two had gathered some strange looks from the others in the cafe. Whispers being passed around about the two strangers. They had stuck out like a sore thumb before the _coffee_ struggle, and now even more so.

"See what you did?"Gaby said, while glaring at her twin.

"Don't be so dramatic."Grayson chastised dismissively.

The whispers had hushed when a young waitress walked over to the table. She was in her late teens. She had long thick black hair and big doe eyes. Her face was round and had a cute baby face. Her skin was tanned and she had a round tattoo on her upper arm. Her name tag read, Brianna.

"Hi, are you two ready yet?"She asked politely.

"Yeah. Sure." Gaby said putting her menu back in the basket in the middle of the table, Grayson doing the same seconds later.

"I'll have the blueberry pancakes and some orange juice."Gaby said and Brianna jotted it down before turning to Grayson.

"Do you have anything organic, or non-gmo?"He asked and Gaby groaned loudly.

"You do this at every restaurant. Just order off the menu."She hissed in annoyance.

"Why? I just asked-"

"He'll have the same as me. Thanks."Gaby interrupted him and Brianna tried not to laugh.

"You two are siblings,right?"Brianna asked slipping her note pad into her pocket.

"Twins."Gaby answered with a sigh. She shook her head at her brother before turning to the waitress.

"Wow. I knew you two were related. You remind me of me and my brother."Brianna said with a fond smile.

"Than you have my deepest sympathies."Grayson replied while glaring at his sister.

"So what brings you to Forks?"Brianna asked as she topped of their coffee cups.

The twins exchanged a look. A look wondering if this girl knew anything. She seemed normal enough. Grayson shook his head telling Gaby not to bother. But she had her own plans.

"We're fitness junkies, and this place is supposed to have great hiking trails."She lied casually. Brianna's eyes widened when she heard this.

"Hiking? Like in the woods?"She asked, sounding slightly nervous. Grayson looked at her curiously.

"That is where people normally hike."Grayson said, continuing his sisters lie.

"Haven't you heard of the animal attacks. You should stay out of the woods."Brianna warned.

"We have a gun. It'll be fine."Gaby dismissed but Brianna didn't seem to relax. She anxiously looked between the two before turning and running into the back.

"That was weird."Grayson said, looking at the door the teen had just disappeared behind.

"I told you something was going on here."Gaby smirked proudly.

"Gloating gives you wrinkles."Grayson shot back.

"Shut up. We need to get into those woods."Gaby whispered excitedly.

"Tonight."Grayson agreed.

Completely forgetting about breakfast, they left the cafe. They were on their way back to the motel to prepare for tonight.

 **Review! I haven't posted in a while but I hope you like this story. This is kind of a spin off of my other story, Irresistible. It is in the same universe and has some of the same characters. It takes place a few years after Breaking Dawn. It is slightly AU. I hope you like it :)**


End file.
